One Step Closer
by Genasyz
Summary: In every moment, Shunsui gets one step closer to his Nanao-chan. Chapter 6 Prescription: Shunsui suggests a unique way in solving Nanao's weight problem.
1. Stud

**Title:** One Step Closer

**Summary:** In every moment they share, Shunsui gets one step closer to his Nanao-chan.

**AN:** Hello! Ok, to answer a few questions. No, I am not back from the dead or from some alternate universe. (Though that would seem kind of cool in a different-alibi-for-not-writing-for-a-year sort of way). So…yes, I'm back, hopefully to stay faithful to my readers come whatever school shoots at me. The excuse to my disappearing act would be because it's my last year (or couple of months) in high school so it got hectic and really stressful. Another would be due to my ambitious goal of being one of the class's top students which requires intense focus and discipline (in my case) and little time for writing. I was able to write during the summer; unfortunately it didn't go well, so I didn't post it. I write here and there when I get the chance at school or at home, resulting in a collection of one-shots, drabbles, or whatever you call it. And since I'll be graduating in March, the more reason to celebrate with more Shunsui Nanao fics! So without further delay, I present to you my first chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

_Chapter 1. Stud_

It was the usual, routine morning for Nanao as she executed each file of paperwork with a finishing stroke of black ink on her scripted signature. However, her sense of peace on duty was rudely disrupted by the intruder who shamelessly stomped his way to her desk. Large hands slammed a minor earthquake on her table, causing her pen to slide a zigzag on the white sheet.

"How may I help you, _Sir_?" she said testily, arching an eyebrow that hinted warning to her rather solemn captain. It was the 'serious face' he had when magnifying over the little things.

"I know about **it**," he muttered in a manner that reminded Nanao of the novel she read three nights ago. It was when the husband finally cornered the unfaithful wife of having an adulterous affair with the gardener. With a swab of tissue, she carefully wiped off the spill of her tea on her table.

She breathed calmly, wondering what nonsense he could be pertaining to this time. "About what, Sir?"

Shunsui narrowed his eyes. "About last night. I know what you did at the bar, Nanao."

The brunette surrendered her pen to the table and leaned against the chair to face the man accusing her. "I'd prefer it if you'd stop beating around the bush and go straight to the point, Taicho."

The man leaned closer in return to pierce her with his gaze. " I heard something happened between you and Hisagi Shuuhei after having consumed a few drinks together," he growled.

"Yes, a conversation," she replied in simple truth. She stifled the surprise that came after Shunsui mentioned the fellow lieutenant's name. Someone must've gallantly supplied the eavesdropping Captain with inaccurate information. Only gossip could've put such a silly notion into his head.

"Oh really, nothing else physical as a conversation goes?" He further inquired.

Nanao disciplined her flaring temper to subside. "Sir, if your sole intention of disrupting my work is to tell me your malicious illusions of what happened last night, I'd appreciate it if you go elsewhere to share whatever with somebody else."

Shunsui frowned. "So nothing happened between the two of you?" A shuddering glare reassured him. With new relief, the captain relaxed his shoulders and dumped his weight on the couch.

Nanao picked up her pen to resume her task. She grew content that he wasn't insisting on anymore drama and ignored his lingering gaze on her profile. Still, staying quiet wasn't the case for the man such as Kyouraku Shunsui. She was hardly past reading half of the report when he decided to voice his unpredictable mind again.

"Nanao-chan, what would you prefer, older men or younger men nearer you age?"

"Why the sudden interest on my _personal_ male preferences, Taicho?" It was a question she could choose to answer or not to answer. However, she doubted the word 'privacy' still held any meaning to the man in pink. He'd pester her till she spit it out.

Shunsui took her moment of thought as a sure sign of uncertainty. "Naturally, Nanao-chan, I would understand if you prefer younger men since they do have that vitality and sweetness quality women want, but older men are more _experienced_, more _dependable_, and more _mature_!" Nanao raised a doubting brow to his intriguing opinion. She trailed him as the captain walked back to the table, hands elaborating the passion in explaining the perks of dating older men. "We have that roughness and weathered appearance that women find so _sexy_," he breathed near her ear as he caged Nanao to her seat. " And older men always know what a women really wants."

The brunette held her breath. He mustn't know how his proximity was affecting her temperature or how his naughty smile was raising havoc in her stomach.

"Have I made up your mind, Nanao-chan?" With the way he looked at her, she might as well be swallowed by the dark richness of his eyes.

"I-I don't see how my dating preference has anything to do with anything! And please, Sir, this is highly inappropriate!"

Shunsui pulled away with a wounded pout. "So you still prefer younger men like the ones you dated before?"

"I didn't say that," Nanao said coolly, adjusting her eyeglass frame. She didn't bother asking how he knew of such things. He always knew things when it came to her love life.

"So then…you like older men?"

"I didn't say that either, Taicho."

The man folded his brazen arms. "Yare, Nanao-chan, you'd better make up your mind!"

"Sir, if your presence here is to state these ridiculous questions, then pardon me for saying, but it's best that you leave." The lieutenant grabbed her pen and resumed focus on her papers. Her captain went silent for a moment's consideration.

"Nanao-chan, do you find bad boys attractive?"

She could feel a headache coming around. "Sir, that topic is irrelevant—"

"What do you think of tattoos, hot or not?"

"If you are looking for nonsensical opinions then I'll gladly refer you to the ladies outside. I'm sure they'll only be too happy to tell you theirs."

Shunsui whined when she clearly wanted him to leave. "But you know I highly value your opinion, my lovely Fukutaicho. And besides, this is important!"

"Yes, I'm sure it is," she muttered sarcastically, running through a file for errors. If she had looked up for the briefest of seconds, she would've seen him pouting and having a little fit on her patent refusal to cooperate with his interview. Sighing, he raised his white flag in truce.

"Alright, Nanao-chan, I'll leave you alone now even though it breaks my heart," the captain sighed with added flare on his exit. "But do not look so forlorn, love, I'll be back to claim your heart again after I kill that devilish Hisa—I mean, beast. I promise."

The brunette stared long and hard on the same line she kept reading for the past minute. It was relieving to be reunited with silence at last. Once Shunsui invades the office, who knows how long would the work be delayed with all the dramatics. It was something her captain excelled at, obviously. Maybe she shouldn't have given him that Shakespeare book set for Christmas after all…

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

The rest of the morning went undisturbed and productive, but come noon, her captain still hadn't made an appearance. This made her anticipate his visit even more. Usually, he comes by to check on her at this point in time (though it was already much stressed to be unnecessary) to keep her company, flirt with her, criticize her work ethics, and test her temper by doing things all so…Shunsui!

She evaluated the morning's conversation within each scribble on her report. It made her feel guilty on how she dismissed him from the office. It was rude and out of line as he was still—though he doesn't act the part—her commanding officer. Perhaps he was just curious in a friendly way. If he wanted to rile her up, he could've chosen other means. The tone of his voice matched his expression that was mildly playful, but not joking. Could he be more serious than she thought him to be? But in the first place, she didn't understand what's there to be serious about.

Typical. She never could understand what went inside that man's head.

At that moment, the said person strode into the room with an air of arrogant confidence. She'd been too preoccupied with the morning's events that the warning footsteps and the squeals of delighted ladies were left unheard from the hall. Nanao looked up to acknowledge the captain's presence and also prepared her pride for a needed apology.

He looked gorgeous as always with his long, dark hair against his coveted sun-brown skin. His eyes contained a playful fire that warmed the soul and his pink haori revealed a teasing amount of chest as if to let her sample a piece of the forbidden, his wicked smile that won him the hearts of countless women and—

She blinked, mouth hanging slightly apart. It was small but nothing escaped her sharp eyes. And it surely wasn't there that morning. She pronounced her disbelief to the captain who's looking pleased as her reaction.

"Is that a—_What were you thinking_?!" she quickly demanded an explanation to what he'd done. Foolish man. It doubled his appeal and the distraction that he already is.

Shunsui's smile wavered. "You don't like it? It's for dissuading future competition!"

It suddenly made sense to her. The inquiry about last night, the ridiculous questions, and now this! She finally understood his dilemma and wasn't all too sure whether to laugh or to give him a good sermon on appropriate dress codes for captains.

"Let me get this straight, Taicho. You got your _ear **pierced**_ because I talked with Hisagi Shuuhei last night?" Shunsui crossed his arms and took pleasure on seeing her tempered up.

"Yare, Nanao-chan, you sure get angry easily today. It's wouldn't be against the dress code if Zaraki's allowed to have bells on his hair, would it?' He perched himself boldly at the right end corner of her desk.

Only a few minutes and she could already feel the effects of the tiny bead of metal working on her like a charm.

"Doesn't it look cool, Nanao-chan? I could be a real bad boy too if that's what you want."

He wasn't listening to her, and with the way he kept looking at her, she'll be more likely to forget whatever words she have in mind.

"Sir, stop changing the subject! You are aware that I see Hisagi-san in every Lieutenant's meeting, considering that he is also a colleague like Rangiku, right? And everything was only professional between us last night and _every night and day_ for that matter."

"But he's a male, Nanao-chan! And that means competition. I have to keep up with today's trends if I plan to kick his ass. It's the natural male instinct!" he declared proudly over Nanao's stifled protests.

"I talk to Ukitake Taicho and you don't mind that at all!" Suspicions were flying on why all the men she had dated now avoided her like a plague.

"Jyuushiro's different. He's a trusted friend. But setting that aside, you haven't answered if you like my earring yet!"

The conversation is getting ridiculous. "It's…inappropriate for a captain," she replied lamely. It's an absolute sin. No man should look so _good_ with an earring! The silver bead on his left ear accentuated his devilish side which she secretly found attractive and appealing. She saw the hurt in his eyes as he spoke.

"So you don't like it. Is it because I'm too old to be wearing these type of things, Nanao? Tell me, does age difference bother you? I'll understand if you want to stay with men within your age or closer to your age. Just tell me."

It was a tender topic in which Nanao's inching closer to a hundred percent that Kyouraku Shunsui is indeed a bit insecure with his age. But if a survey was to be given throughout Seireitei, she was sure he'd still emerge victorious with younger competitors kissing his feet. He put the young men of her generation to shame, but of course she can't tell him that.

"Sir, I don't have an age preference. As long as it's reasonable enough, there shouldn't be a problem." Such a mystery it was how he could tip personal information right out of her mouth. It must be his natural talent and the little metal in his ear that kept twinkling in reflection to the light. It made thinking a lot harder.

He carefully studied her. The way her eyes narrowed and blinked more frequently indicated a mental turmoil; and knowing he is still capable of distracting her gave him the victory flag. He smiled at her gently—already in lifted spirits—but with a hint of naughtiness.

"So is it possible that you find my stud sexy? What if I got a tattoo next right here on my arm?"

Nanao answered with a look that flashed her vehement opposition. "T-That is out of the question, Sir! Now stop it with these suggestions of more unnecessary body art. Your senseless competitiveness is becoming over rated."

Her chiding seemed to have put a dent on his ego. The man replied, hurt. "But Nanao-chan, you don't understand what lengths a man would when endangered of losing the heart of a beloved!" He tipped her chin ever so tenderly to meet her cool eyes. The connection brought a shiver down Nanao's body, destroying what was left of her composure. Securing her attention, he continued. "Especially if that beloved is _you_, Nanao." His fingers rubbed a portion of her flamed cheeks, and she reacted with equal feminine instinct.

She slapped him away.

"Stop acting like an endangered animal, Taicho, I'm not going anywhere neither am I seeing anyone."

Shunsui backed off contentedly. "Good. Because I won't let you ," he distinctly pronounced in chlidish behaviour.

He donned his hat as a sign of his leaving and _her_ celebration. "I'll be heading to the Thirteenth and show Jyuu my new stud. He should show more encouragement and understanding on my natural response to male instincts."

How could a captian like him have his ear _pierced_ and still make her appear like the villain for not being encouraging on something so stupid, not to mention inappropriate? The nerve of the man…

"Sir," The brunette followed grudgingly, if not a little painfully. "The stud is…it's nice." It didn't do him justice, but she learned once the hard way that flattering her captain's ego wasn't really a good thing.

The man in pink posed a while on the doorway, ecstatic and the happiest man alive, before shooting her wink and a smirk. "That means I can keep it right?" With her admission, he had won her back, her damsel, from the clutches of competition. He hasn't lost his touch after all. "What if I get my nose pierced…"

"Don't push it, Sir. I'll make sure to file a complaint if you get anymore body art." She'll let him off the hook this time.

A smile charmed its way to her lips after her captain left in a flurry of pink. How could she possibly look at another man when there's Kyouraku Shunsui vying for her attention? There _is_ **no** competition. What was he talking about? Besides, the stud's charming spell is simply too powerful to resist—ever for all her discipline. The little metal is capable of messing with minds.

Nanao sighed and willed herself to function as if the whole matter never occurred. Studs—she thought, rolling her eyes—another one of her captain's many whims and stupidities.

* * *

So? So? Have I made it back to your good graces for not writing for so long? If you're wondering why I picked Hisagi, I'd say because he's the perfect candidate for the role! He has the bad boy looks…

Anyway, enjoy it? Disappointed? Something missing? Pls. tell me so because you do not know how hard it is to go without a review _for a whole year_! I miss it, terribly. So, I'll count on your conscience to review. The next chapter will be out hopefully by the end of the week. I'm starting school in an hour; thus the delay.

--Gen

**Disclaimer**: As unfortunate as it sounds, no, i do not own Bleach.


	2. The Meeting Incident

**AN:** Thank you, people, for the reviews I had warmly received! It is very much helpful in dragging me back from a hectic schedule to my computer for an update. As a standard procedure, please feel free to tell me of any mistakes I might've missed, opinions, etc. This would be for you guys with love from a very frustrated writer.

* * *

Chapt. 2

_The Meeting Incident_

The strong torrent of warm water soaked her from head to foot. Nanao closed her eyes, letting the water run down her body. The pressure was soothing, and she let herself savor the pleasure. It was a new day, another new beginning where she can start over and forget the yesterday's events. And nothing started a morning better than a hot shower. She has to be prepared, focused, disciplined, and at the top of her game all over again. All possible distractions must be swept off her mind. The past is past.

With a mind set on the day ahead, Ise Nanao stepped out of the shower and prepared for the rest of her morning routines. She dressed herself with care, studying her uniform for wrinkles or creases that might've escaped the hot iron. Coffee and toast easily satisfied her stomach, and her hair pin meticulously clipping her hair completed her look.

By eight o'clock, she was washed, combed, dressed, and ready to leave. Now, if she could only get her captain to do the same…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The lieutenant marched her way to her captain's quarters and gave the door three forceful knocks. Nothing stirred within the apartment; so she resorted to letting herself in with the key he insisted she keep just in case of 'emergencies' and 'midnight talks.' Though she knew that what he was thinking had been far from appropriate, the key came very handy on her alarm clock duties.

The place was asleep like its tenant, but Nanao needn't depend on the sunlight to get around. She found his room in sure strides still shielded from the light outside. The gentle snoring emitted by the big lump on the bed confirmed a sleeping captain.

"Sir, it's time to wake up," she loudly informed the man, throwing back the drapes to let the day in. She was welcomed by the sight of the lying figure with his tanned back showing for the pleasure of her viewing. A groan was heard from the bed accompanied by a shuffling of blankets and a mumble of "Too bright…Nanao-chan, why are you up so early? Get back in bed…."

"I will do no such thing, Taicho. It's eight in the morning, and we have a joint captain-lieutenant meeting at the First's in thirty minutes. I need you awake and dressed by that time." Shunsui responded with more incoherent jargon. "The clock is ticking, Sir. Get dressed immediately, _please_."

The man finally stirred and lazily stretched his sleeping limbs. "Ah Nanao-chan, what a lovely day it is when I see your gorgeous face first when I open my eyes." The sheets fell to his waist to reveal a handsome torso when he sat up.

Nanao blushed. "Get dressed. I'll wait for you outside." If he had the nerve to flirt, he must be awake enough to get moving. She removed herself from the place before he could parade more of himself. And seeing more of his anatomy wasn't something she wanted to witness so early in the morning.

* * *

They arrived three minutes later than the call time and joined the assembly after a moment's acknowledgement from the First. No later than ten minutes through the meeting, Shunsui found himself wishing it to be over. It was injustice! How can his Nanao-chan drag him out of bed at this time in the morning for_ this_! He bitterly watched Soi Fon deliver her report on their division's progress with the new training regiments implemented weeks ago. There were still eleven more members waiting to make a report before they could be dismissed. His youth could well be wasted by that time!

He found time best spent by looking at his alert lieutenant at the opposite end of the long table. Though that made him feel much better, it grew tiring once his looks of admiration went unnoticed. When Kira stood next for his turn, Shunsui groaned in utter boredom. He busied himself by tracing patterns on the table, paused, and chuckled when a genius idea came into mind. He indulged at the thought and formed a plan, feeling a new found energy scourging through his body. Surely, he could entertain himself at the least.

While all eyes were on the speaker, Shunsui pulled out a piece of fabric from his pink sleeve. He meant to keep it as a souvenir to amuse him on idle times. And of course, there's no better time than a meeting where he'll need amusement the most. He smiled wickedly at the thrill as he smoothed out the wrinkles on the table. It was the childish desire for the forbidden that made it more pleasurable in committing the act.

He heard a restrained snicker from the Tenth's lieutenant who shared his_ passion_ for meetings. This drew a warning glance form her little captain who in turn stared at the fabric in disbelief. Yachiru nudged her captain, attracting more on-lookers from the Sixth, Seventh, Ninth, Twelfth, and Thirteenth who hid his chuckle with a cough. The Second, Fourth, and Fifth were the last to notice only due when Kira stopped his speech abruptly to stare at Shunsui's secret treasure. Nanao was last to react to her captain's misbehavior. She felt her jaw drop suddenly and eyes ready to kill when she caught the peach frills and lace on the opposite side of the table—her _captain's_ side of the table.

Hitsugaya was bold enough to break the silence. "Is that a…" Matsumoto giggled at her captain's incapability to pronounce _the_ word. He's still such a child sometimes.

"It's a lady's knickers." Zaraki offered the information hardly with any shame, stating it as some weather report instead of finding a woman's undergarments disrupting the joint meeting.

"It's so….small. It always amazed me how girls could fit themselves into something so…tiny…" Shuuhei followed, blushing slightly. The majority of male lieutenants agreed, opening a new topic of conversation for the group.

"It's a small!" Iba confirmed in awe after checking the size tag.

"Shunsui must've had a petite and _sexy_ companion in the bedroom," Matsumoto teased, adding fuel to the fire. She winked, and he confirmed her suspicions in a matter of eye connection.

"It's very feminine," Renji supported shyly. "The lace and frills produces a very sexy image...It's kind of a turn on." The group of male judged the underwear with a thumbs-up, concluding it to be indeed sexy.

If there is a point even higher than the highest of embarrassments, Nanao would've been on that stage of melting point. She watched in horror as the eager men took turns in discussing _her_ underwear and wished to disappear on that very spot. After she** butchered** her captain and **burned** him to ashes of course. It had slipped her mind that she had forgotten her underwear in her haste of departure that morning. Unfortunately, she had to learn it the hard way that leaving things—particularly undergarments—in Shunsui's bedroom would have disastrous results. She stamped murderous glares at the pink-wearing criminal listening to more interesting topics from the males who had taken a fancy with her panties.

"She must've been some chick!" One whistled. "Kyouraku Taicho always gets the best!"

"Kyouraku Taicho, what's your secret? Man, if I can meet a girl who can wear the same kind of knickers…"

Shunsui could only flash a knowing grin. It was just the right kind of adjectives she needed to hear…

"Wait! Wait" Matsumoto interrupted the excited assembly with a loud tap on the table. "Kyouraku Taicho haven't even told us _how_ he ended up having the panties. It must've been a night! C'mon, dish!"

Nanao gasped. He wouldn't dare….

"Was it the girl you were chatting up the other night?"

Nanao's ears pricked. What girl? She raked her eyes suspiciously at her captain. He would need a good tongue lashing for that…

"Of course not!" Shunsui retorted with a grimace. "No offense, but that woman had no grace or brains at all. We men need something more than the physical (despite what women say.) Besides, she wasn't my type."

_Much better_, Nanao thought. The men hid their disappointment in finding that their mentor didn't approve of what they considered attractive. They craned their necks to hear what their Casanova captain had to say to his faithful students.

The captain smiled a soft smile. "She was amazing. Everything else pales in comparison. When you're with her," He boldly looked her in the eye, initiating a sizzling connection. "There's just no one else."

Nanao reddened and shifted her eyes away from him to fight for focus. Remembering the past—specifically last night—would only cause her another distraction. And it's still too early for such distractions!

Shunsui continued, sighing. "Though the night itself was great, _someone_ it seemed was in too much of a hurry this morning to leave that she forgot her precious undergarment in my bed." He pressed the fabric to his lips but was still unable to hide his coy smile. "I suppose she'd have to come get it later this evening all because she accidentally left it. " He clicked his tongue patronizingly. Although his looks were directed to the group, she knew that his little message is for her and her alone. "Time is more wasted when you lose it to careless rushing. The whole incident could've been avoided had she not been in such a hurry to go home. Don't you agree, Nanao-chan?" he drawled in his most innocent of voices.

Nanao almost felt her heart stop when curious eyes turned toward her for her say on the matter. He was teasing her! She made up her mind to have him whipped till he bleeds. Luckily, the commander general had gotten over the shock on such scandalous conversation and interceded in time with a very loud and uncomfortable cough. The old captain looked abashed at the turn of the conversation (accompanied by his lieutenant and Kuchiki Taicho) and held no humor for it as he hinted a long discussion on meeting etiquettes to his delinquent student.

With the issue of underwear left aside, the real meeting resumed on the topic of the new training regiments. But it wasn't the same anymore for the brunette as she tried her best to focus on the topic at hand. Last night was something she rather left at the dark recesses of her memory until she can draw them out later in the comforts of the night. It seemed, however, that Shunsui wasn't the type to keep things quiet over their relationship. She had lost her train of thoughts to the memory, and most likely, it would continue haunting her all day till she could put herself to rest at night.

Shunsui snuck his treasure back up his sleeve. The meeting could last for the entire duration of the morning and he still wouldn't get bored—not with the memory of her priceless expression when he showcased her underwear and even had a discussion over it!

No, life is good and he has taken an enjoyment with the meeting…that is, until her foot found his from under the table.

* * *

That's the end of chapter two! Since we all know Shunsui to be the lazy type, I couldn't help but wonder how he could ever survive such dull meetings. Thus, I gave poor Shunsui an effective source of entertainment. Hope this all worked out to your liking! Please leave a review with some constructed criticism. It can be short or as long as your heart desires. Much hugs and kissed to you guys till my next update! Bear with me for my slow updating. As I said before, school really takes a lot of my time (and energy) but I'll keep it in mind to do it as soon as possible.

--Gen


	3. SECRET

**AN:** Another update from me! This is an idea that popped into my head one day so I decided to write it down. It's short, but hopefully, that won't change anything as to how you'll find this chapter.

* * *

_Chapter 3_

S.E.C.R.E.T

_She_ _shoved him hard onto the concrete wall, mouth sliding over his_.

Shunsui stared at the woman scribbling away with her pen. His mouth stretched into a cat-like smile.

_Impatient fingers fumbled with his sash and pulled on his shirt_.

Nanao's eye twitched uncomfortably. He was staring at her again with that malicious smile of his!

_Closer. She wrapped her ars around his firnm neck, making the two bodies collide._

He'd been like that since morning and Nanao was beginning to suspect the worst. There is a glint in his eye that told her he knew…_something._

_He growled in delight and supported the leg that climbed to his waist._

She slammed her pen down, eyes burning and brows arched in command. "**What** **happened**?"

He broke into an innocent, humored grin. "Why, Nanao-chan, what could you possibly mean?"

Nanao's eyes narrowed. "Don't you play innocent with me! You know something about what happened last night," she snapped, choosing to ignore professional protocol screaming in her mind.

_But it_ _wasn't enough. She wanted more and her fingers were quick to work._

"Feisty. Feisty, Nanao-chan. What made you assume that something_ did_ happen, hmm? And how could you be so quick to accuse _me_ of the crime—whatever it may be?" He cocked his eyebrows in a challenge.

"I wake up in my bed half-naked after having too much to drink the night prior and you expect me to believe that nothing happened? You are the last person I can remember. And what's more, I find you looking at me as if I were something to eat. Now tell me, Sir, what happened last night? I assert my rights to know."

_She flung his haori to the floor and kept working on more of his garments_.

"But do you _really_ want to know? You might just receive the shock of your life if I tell you exactly what was done."

_Her hair was freed by his equally agile hands. He combed through her ebony hair with his fingers and their mouths crossed once more in a passionate lock_.

Nanao stared at him fearfully, and he continued. "You were so…passionate on—err—asserting your will on me. I knew you would one day have your evil ways with me, Nanao-chan, but you far exceed my expectations!" He smiled sadistically when her jaw dropped centimeters lower and her eyes read fear. But it was true. She hadn't been anything he expected. He only offered to walk her home safely and well….things took off from then.

_She already managed to undress him from the top so that his firm chest was open to her touch. He pulled her back and kissed her swollen lips, running down to her throat and neck. She gasped in surrender, allowing him for the first time to do what he wanted. And all he ever wanted is her…._

"You're joking," She threw back after a long analyzing of what he had said.

He grinned at her apparent confusion. "Am I?"

"Well, are you?" she returned quickly.

"Mmm…..I think you're a good enough judge to know the truth," he drawled, much to her chagrin. She nailed him to his chair with murderous looks.

_Their kiss grew deeper fueled by such passion that had been stored hidden for so long a time now strongly burning within both of them. Her touch goaded him—tempted him—to have more of her. And he knew they had to stop._

"I believe you enjoyed pouncing on me and stripping me naked. What a naughty girl you are, Nanao-chan!"

The brunette blushed scarlet at what could be the truth and looked away in embarrassment.

_With his hands on her shoulders, he gently, but firmly pushed her away to give themselves some space. Her feet wavered, but he secured her with sober hands._

_"This isn't right, Nanao-chan. You're drunk," he whispered hoarsely._

_Her brows slanted in bewilderment ,and then she smiled weakly. "So what if I am a little drunk? I want you now."_

_He fought the consuming desire with every fiber of his being. She wanted him as much as he wanted her; yet he can only smile in a bitter but resolute refusal. "No, Nanao-chan. You'll only regret this in the morning."_

_Now she was getting annoyed after the man warded off her attempts to close the gap between them. And he found a drunken Nanao quite adorable and amusing when frustrated. "You said you love me! Then show me!" she wound her arms over his shoulders but the man denied the kiss._

_"I do love you Nanao-chan," he whispered tenderly, cupping her jaw. "And I'll show you at the right time. You're not thinking clearly now, and I don't want this to be a mistake for you."_

"Did we—" she stopped, gulping. "Did we have an…intercourse?"

Shunsui stretched his arms behind his head as he lazily considered the question. "Would you regret it if we did?"

"Hah! So something _did_ happen!"

"Yare, Nanao-chan, don't jump to conclusions. I didn't say we did," he laughed. He watched the lieutenant's brows knot into confusion.

"So… nothing happened?"

"I can't really say that either." He observed her from his table counting her numbers before she could finally roast him with kido. She was so easy to anger…

_"You're lying!" she lashed out angrily. "You don't love me. You don't! You don't! I'm just another person to you."_

_He caught her in a swift embrace and kept her pressed against his chest despite her vain punches. Her top had been in the process of undressing, leaving one shoulder bare. "Nanao-chan, don't be angry," he soothed in her ear. "It's because you're drunk and obviously unprepared. I love you more passionate than you can possibly know. That's why I want this moment to be special, not in this manner. When the time comes, I want to make sure I have you—all of you. I want you sure, ready, and definitely sober. Till then, I'll wait for you like a good boy and do my best to keep my hands to myself."_

_He buried his face in her hair, smelling the faint essence of Nanao tainted with liquor and tobacco. "Do you understand me, Nanao-chan?" He received nothing in response; when he stole a peek at the woman in his arms, he found her unconscious against his body. Sighing, Shunsui collected his drunken damsel to lay her properly on the bed._

"Would you stop fooling around, Sir? Tell me. Tell it to me straight. **What** **Happened**?!" It was more than what she can take. She had to know the truth now…

The captain leaned on his elbows and looked her straight in the eye. He wasn't sure he'd get to experience his Nanao-chan responding to his affection any time soon. But he's a patient man and he swore to have her one day.

He broke into another innocent grin. "What do_ you_ think, Nanao-chan?"

Nanao practiced her breathing, hiding the broken anticipation he had caused her. "_Ugh_! You are absolutely impossible!" She turned away from him to channel her destructive anger on something else aside from his face. He watched her butcher the paperwork and confirmed her resolution in ignoring him for the rest of who knows when.

Nothing happened. But his Nanao-chan didn't know that. And since he's not likely to have her just yet, he reasoned to might as well have all the fun he can get.

He watched as her attention turned back to her work in a snub way to deal with her temper and smiled.

It was his secret to keep for a_ long_, _long_ time.

* * *

Ta-da! As a farewell present for me, please review! I'll be leaving for a school retreat in a couple of hours, and I will be gone until Saturday afternoon. Updates will be impossible until then. Thanks! This was done in a rush so mistakes are probable more than usual. Opinions and constructive criticism are always appreciated, I'm sure you'd all know that by now.

--Gen


	4. Rain

**AN:** Happy Valentines to all! This chapter was supposed to be due last Tuesday, but since the special holiday is just around the corner, I chose to wait. Hope this one turns out to your liking. I'm not sure if it's all that romantic, but what the heck. It's inspired by a touching movie that would make any woman teary. But no spoilers so you people would have to read on to find out! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapt. 4

_Rain_

It wasn't unlike Shunsui to take her to mysterious places as a romantic getaway, but it stressed her imagination to think what he could be planning taking her away to an isolated desert, acres away from civilization. He had been silent when he took her by the hand without warning and led her away from the office. Nanao dryly observed that nothing had changed much as the man still grasped her wrist in mute silence while they walked.

It was awkward and uncomfortable for her when people would stare at them, especially when her captain's hands were touching some part of her body in romantic protectiveness. She had consented to a relationship outside the professional not more than three months ago, and they'd been taking it slow since then. It became a rush of excitement for the both of them in discovering and unearthing more of each other. They had gone on dates and other public proclamations of their steady relationship. Kisses were frequent as Shunsui refused to let the day end without one, and caresses, a natural occurrence as he was only too happy to take advantage of her approval. It was all wonderful—a pleasant change. She's sure of loving him; yet, she couldn't understand why she grows so uneasy whenever their skin would touch.

She eyed the man in front of her, tracing his firm back with admiring eyes.

He always seemed so sure of himself as well as in everything, much like a mighty tree unmovable through the seasons. During the ryoka invasion, he had kept his calm, and his laid back nature went undisturbed at the chaos. Even his smile did not falter when the Soutaicho practically smoldered with the unbelievable reiatsu that suffocated her like a child. It was a character she thought him best for, because, unlike her, he held nothing back since the very beginning.

He never hesitated in telling her how much he loved her whether verbal or physical. Why, she thought, couldn't she do the same? It was perhaps out of habit for her to be reserved after_ nearly_ perfecting the art for the past few decades. (Nearly because he came along; and the roller coaster of emotions followed soon enough.) But it was time to break out of her protective shell. Guilt pressed onto her mind of the crime of fear she had shoved in between their relationship. No, he did not deserve that at all.

The man stopped abruptly, causing her to collide into him. Nanao was forced to look up to his gigantic frame. His dark eyes held an unreadable mystery that sent pleasant shivers down her spine. She urged herself to speak.

"Sir," she grimaced at the mistake. "Shunsui, where are you taking me? We should go back. It looks as if it's going to rain anytime soon," she warned, after a keen study of the inky streaks of cloud overhead. Sure enough, droplets of rain splattered on the dry, shriveling soil as the couple continued their staring game. He responded with nothing but his serious gaze, making her feel stupid for even pointing out an impulsive weather report.

"Kiss me."

Her eyes widened with mingling disbelief. Had she heard him right? She still couldn't understand his way of thinking sometimes regardless of the relationship that gave her certain insights to his brain. Here they were in the middle of nowhere caught in a drizzle of what would soon be a violent storm, and he was asking for a kiss. She couldn't help to ask despite hearing perfectly clear.

_"What?"_

He repeated himself without the slightest embarrassment. "Kiss me."

There was something with the way he said it that made her breath quicken. His eyes grew darker than what she had witnessed before, spelling challenge, power, danger, and passion. She felt her mouth go dry as her body fiercely pleaded to respond to his command. She was at the closest from him without making their lips touch when he whispered the words that shot her guilt dead center.

"Don't hold back, Nanao-chan. _Give yourself to me_."

She couldn't think, couldn't breathe, and couldn't move when he locked their mouths together. He deserved someone so much better than her and what little she has to offer. He needed someone whose confidence in matters could rival his; a woman who enjoyed the same hobbies he liked; and a partner who could satisfy him with the lavish affection he deserved. She couldn't respond to his kiss when it begged her for more and was about to break it off when warm hands caged her jaw to keep her in place. Not anymore asking, he forced himself into her mouth as a thunder roared somewhere in the background.

Now she really could not think. He made it impossible for her to focus on things aside from him and his mouth on hers. Kyouraku Shunsui was all she could see, feel, breathe, and taste. He had conquered her, his tongue urging the fear and the guilt to disappear. Her body trembled, and Nanao finally responded.

Her arms pressed against his chest, not in opposition but in welcome; and circled around his neck till her fingers touched his hair. She angled her mouth in a way to get more of him. The weather synchronized itself with their passion. As their kiss grew deeper, the rain grew heavier and stronger, soaking the pair.

Droplets ran down her temple, and her uniform clung tightly to her skin; but Nanao didn't care. She neither cared nor did she feel fear or shame. It was an act so right she wanted nothing else but him, _loved no one else but him_. A leg slid up his thigh, followed by another when he held onto it. She was literally on him, both legs strapped around his hip and arms supported by his strong shoulders. Nanao looked at him, raking drenched tendrils of hair away from his face so that she could see the beauty of him. His eyes were bright and dancing against his soaked skin. She let herself be enveloped in the warmth of those eyes that told her she had nothing to fear, nothing to lose, if she could only take that leap of faith in giving herself to him completely without fear or doubt.

And take it she did.

Nanao took the initiative to lean in for another kiss in which her lover complied most eagerly. There was nothing left to hinder her from him. They were two highly different persons most unfortunately yet _fortunately_ in love with one another. And that, she realized, was all that mattered.

They broke apart, both grinning at their new found freedom.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" he teased.

"No," she answered, stroking his cheek, "not bad at all." She stole one last kiss before he settled her to her own feet.

Shunsui let out a satisfied cat smile with his hands on his hip. "Wow. So this is what Noah felt when he shared that moment with the woman he loved. It's amazing!"

The brunette couldn't understand what he meant at first but groaned as her mind put together the pieces of her captain's silly notions. The deserted place, the rain,_ her_. It all fell completely in place!

"You've been watching _The_ _Notebook_ again for the _billionth_ time, haven't you!" She wasn't asking, more of accusing, in referring to the romance movie Matsumoto gave for her birthday which somehow ended up in his hands. Of course he watched it. He practically worships the author! She wouldn't even be surprised if he could re-enact the dialogue by memory _per scene._

Shaking her head in exasperation, Nanao made sure to hit him (lightly) on the arm on their way back as he showed her his mischievous grin and winked.

* * *

Alright. Alright. Was I a bit obvious or did were you guys at the edge of your seats figuring which movie it was? Like I said, I'm not exactly sure if this would be romantic or good enough for the holiday so you'd better review to inform this insecure writer! With crossed fingers, I hope to be forgiven for keeping updates off for two weeks. Till next time!

**--Gen**


	5. Drama Queen

* * *

Chapt. 5

_Drama Queen_

_"Taicho!" she called, running after the man. "Taicho!"_

_The man stopped, grim determination etched on his tanned face. He turned around to the woman running toward him and waited for her without a word, dreading their reunion._

_"Taicho. . ." she choked, tracing his cheek with pale fingers. "Don't leave me, please."_

_The man she called captain circled his hands on both her wrists and pulled it down to chest level. His eyes softened at the sight of her. "I have to go, darling, you know I have to," he answered quietly—barely in a whisper._

_The woman shook her head in denial. Tears stung the violet eyes he loved so much. "Then take me with you!"_

_"No!" he responded immediately, coming to his senses. His tone became surprisingly harsh with anger and anguish mixed into one. It had the ring of finality to it—an end that cannot be deterred._

_"I have the right to do as I wish. I'm your lieutenant, damn you!" she cried, clawing his chest in rage. "Please, take me with you!"_

_The man tightened his grip on her wrists to calm her down. "No! If this is how you want to play it then I'll make it an order for you to go with the refugees," he glowered dangerously. "Know your place, Lieutenant."_

_A clash of hurt and disbelief was reflected in her glassy eyes moist with tears. "You don't mean that, Shun. You can't."_

_"I will if it would make you stop this nonsense."_

_It wasn't the answer she wanted to hear. "Why won't you take me with you? I can fight! You promised our relationship won't interfere with military protocol. You liar! Liar!"_

_The captain released her hand and positioned both hands on his hip in regret. "Promises are made to be broken, love," he countered tiredly._

_"I love you," she pleaded. Her incessant tears said all she had to say._

_His face contorted a look of pain until he could no longer take her tears and turned his back to her. "Don't cry, my darling. You know I can't take your tears. How much more difficult will you make this. . ."_

_"Until you take me with you! Taicho, I love you—"_

_"And I love you too!" he shouted over her defiant pleas. Their eyes met in the sudden outburst of passion. "Do you think it isn't hard for me to be away from you? Do you think I want this to happen? Darling, it is dangerous! The war's getting worse. How can I live with myself if you die under my command? Or think of the worse, if we lose, we'll be held captives. They could touch you, dammit, they could do things to you! That would drive me insane."_

_She cupped his jaw with icy hands and kissed the stubbles along his jaw. "I'm not afraid of them or this stupid war! As long as I can be with you…then to die might as well be happiness."_

_For a moment, she thought she had won. . .that she had convinced him. But the sigh and shaking of head proved otherwise. "Don't talk like that. If you're not afraid then I'll be afraid for you. You are far too young to be talking of dying. Live, my love. Live if not for yourself then for me."_

_"Why are you saying this?" she demanded while searching his face for an explanation. "Don't you dare die! Don't you dare. . .I won't let you. . .not without me."_

_Silence befell the couple as the final evacuation siren echoed through the war-torn nation. In an instant connection of mind and heart, they, for once, had come to an agreement in a passionate locking of lips where neither fear_ _nor war existed—_

"Nanao-chan, the water's ready."

The familiar voice literally made her jump off the couch, and the brunette, blushing to the roots of her hair, fumbled with the remote control to turn the television off. She guiltily met his curios eyes with feigning innocence. Shunsui grinned wickedly in catching her red handed, indulging in a queer choice of a movie that seemed too _un-Nanao_ to be true. She wouldn't get off the hook until he figured the whole situation out. He'd make sure of it.

"I saw that," he teased. "Turn it back on. I want to watch." He was certain that it was romance. And if his Nanao-chan is captivated by it then it must be really,_ really_ good.

"I-It's nothing! Rubbish really. Let's go take that bath while the water is still hot."

Shunsui raised a brow and walked to where she sat. Her efforts of denial only piqued his interest. "The bath can wait for a minute. I want to see what Nanao-chan's watching." With arms quick and skilled as a mischievous thief, he succeeded in prying the remote from her relaxed grip. Colors reappeared on the screen that formed a very steamy kissing scene. His eyebrows shot upward in apparent surprise, sending the flaming brunette a naughty lopsided smile. He clicked his tongue in a teasing gesture as both continued to watch the movie.

_The man broke loose from the kiss in the moment of control; his grim features returned. "I've decided and you have no say on the matter, Fukutaicho. I am leaving for the war and you with the refugees."_

_Serenity molded into instinctive rage for the lieutenant. "What? No! No! You can't!" she screamed as pairs of officers came at the command of their superior to haul her away to safety. "Taicho! Taicho! NO! I don't want to go. I love you. Please, don't do this! Taicho! Taicho!"_

_The captain watched in agony as his beloved's voice died out, clogged by the sobbing and hiccups. In a final act of goodbye, he met her eyes again, anger gone to reveal his heart. Uncertainty reminded him of the possibility of never seeing her face again after their painful parting. He stored up the look of her and locked the image of the beauty he had found and loved to take with him to the war, mouthing the words he might never say to her again: "I love you." Smiling, he turned valiantly to face the enemy alone with the reddish hue of sunset on his teary face_.

"Ending already?" Shunsui pouted in disappointment as the credits rolled. "That's too bad. What's the story about anyway, Nanao-chan? I find it very entertaining."

Nanao frowned defensively at the bathrobe clad man now sitting beside her. How dare he presume she'd been watching that. . .that. . . cheesy movie! It didn't do her temper good at the fact that he _did_ catch her watching it. "How should I know?" she grumbled in annoyance. "I just happened to pass it by while scanning the channels. It's just some old romance movie set during the war."

Shunsui crossed his legs in deep thought. "Don't you find it so coincidental how you look so much like the lead lady while you both have the same position of lieutenant?"

"I do not!" the woman snapped back crossly. She would not stand to be put to the level of that pathetic woman who could tolerate to be trampled on by that ill-tempered dictator of a captain! Rebellion would be more exciting had it been part of the plot. She would've gone to be with him to the war—with or without his approval.

They grew silent for a moment, both minds contemplating on the movie.

"Shunsui, what would you do?" Puzzled, the man turned from his own musings to look at the brunette beside him.

"What would I do what?"

Nanao positioned herself so that she faced the confused man and carefully broached the topic. "Well. . .hypothetically, if we were on that situation, would you have let me go with you to the war?"

He replied in a rash answer of common sense. "Of course not! It's dangerous!"

The moment the words escaped his lips, he realized the mistake and wished he could've bitten his tongue. The sparks on her eyes told him she wasn't going to let the topic go.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" she challenged fiercely.

The captain moaned. The water's going to get cold after all. He hurried to draw up a reasonable exuse. "Nothing! It's just that. . .well, you could get hurt! And you know I would hate to have you hurt."

"So you are doubting my capabilities on the battle field!" she accused, attacking him with her glares.

"No! Nanao-chan, you're a sensible woman, surely you'll understand—"

She cocked a sarcastic brow. "Of you leaving me while you join the war because of your prejudice against women? oh, _Sure_, I understand."

Sighing to compose himself, Shunsui scooted closer and wrapped an arm around her waist. He really wasn't in the mood for an argument. "Of other women, I couldn't care as much, but for my adorable wife whose skin is too perfect to be marred by brutal fighting, yes, I care very much." His lips caressed portions of creamy skin along the side of her neck, crossing his fingers that she'd be sidetracked and forget about the movie and their little bickering.

Nanao welcomed his kisses but remained very much focused on the present medium of conversation. "Still, you let our relationship get in the way of our duties. It is still inexcusable and selfish to keep me away from my rightful line of service to the nation!"

Shunsui picked on her ear. "Nanao-chan, you are more important to me than anything else, and sadly to say, keeping you safe is my utmost priority."

"But that doesn't change the fact that you are being a self-centered ass who is still leaving me against my wishes! If I had been that woman, I would've slapped that captain's face."

She still wasn't letting the issue go! Shunsui moaned to himself with starting impatience. He decided to take matters into his own hands.

"Now, my dearest Nanao-chan, we came to the living world for a holiday, not an argument on the hypothetical," he reminded firmly, silencing her lips with a finger. "The Winter War is over so I assure you the drama won't be necessary. But," the man added into consideration, all the while gathering the brunette into his arms. "If I were the self-centered-ass-of-a-captain in the movie, which I am not by the way, I would've ditched the army and whisked my love away for a nice, relaxing, and _romantic_ bubble bath in a private suite. How do you think would that sound to the lieutenant?" he whispered suggestively to her ear.

Nanao smiled, affectionately nuzzling his neck. He didn't exactly answer her question correctly, but as she agreed to consider, it was close enough. The bath was sorely tempting after all. Looking at the man she now called her husband, she couldn't help but answer with her own train of thought.

"As long as he'll take her with him to the ends of the earth, I don't think she'll mind."

Now it was his turn to smile both in relief that he was off the hook and amusement that she actually said what she did.

"Drama queen."

* * *

Well, that's it! My exams have officially ended and summer vacation has officially started. Graduation would be in a few more days so my schedule is still a bit loaded (with my summer job to add). But anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It was the product of another random idea that popped into mind one day, and I thought it might be fun to have Nanao be the dramatic one instead of the usually flamboyant Shunsui. I'd really love to know what you think so please leave a review! Till next time.

--Gen


	6. Prescription

Chapter 6

_Prescription_

_(Her head is throbbing._

How did it come to this?_ Nanao thought in despair, glancing at the man at the other end of the table. The candle on the side flickered and casted a shadow that only made his handsome face look so irresistibly . . . yummy.)_

Ise Nanao typed away on her laptop, her face knotted in concentration. Her mind's been set on finishing her notes as soon as possible while it's still early—or as she preferred to put it—while her boss still wasn't around to ruin her efforts.

While her face was partly hidden behind the computer screen, the door inched open and a tall smiling man appeared, pleased to having found her alone.

"Sir, you're here early," she addressed formally, mentally grieving the death of her report's productivity.

"I came to surprise you, Nanao-chan!" he countered, un-formally. "What are you doing cooped up in this room of horror so early in the morning?"

She threw him a chiding look. "Preparing for our presentation for the upcoming annual exhibition, sir. And pardon me for using the much detested meeting room, sir, but it puts me into a good working mood. How was your doctor's appointment?"

The flamboyant man dropped his weight on the rotating cushioned chair beside her and twirled around. "Oh, just the usual, Nanao-chan. Aside from the usual reprimanding on my drinking, I'm being consistent with my health." He broke into an even wider grin that hit her with suspicion.

"I also checked on Retsu's BMI chart* for your state of health and came upon a startling discovery!"

So this is what it's going to be about. Her weight. She knew something is bound to go wrong when her boss starts meddling. He always made it a point to complain on her eating habits since she became his assistant!

"You are underweight," he stated as a matter of serious fact.

Sighing, Nanao faked concentration on the screen. She didn't want another argument, not when there's work to be done. "I'm perfectly healthy, sir. I'm sure you can see that I am neither sickly nor easily tired."

"But you're so thin, Nanao-chan!"

"I'm healthy, productive, and effective. Please, let's leave it at that, sir," she resigned tiredly.

Shunsui stopped spinning around. "I can't do that. Retsu specifically reported to me how your body's not receiving the adequate nutrition necessary. In other words, you are malnourished!" he cut her off when she opened her mouth to her defense with a warning finger. "And I can't tolerate this lunch-skipping habit of yours. People will think I'm not paying you well if they see you all skin and bones! It will drive business away!"

"Sir, just because I'm not _fat_ doesn't mean I'm malnourished. I'd prefer it if we talk of something else," Nanao stated crossly, pushing up her glasses.

But the man only clicked his tongue. "Changing the topic again? Retsu told me about your apparent denial of your problem. Therefore, as your doctor, she gave me the absolute authority and responsibility to keep you healthy!"

The brunette threw him an irritated glare. "What are you going to do—_force_ me to eat?"

Shunsui stopped and smiled wickedly. She is quick to catch up with the plan even though she didn't know it yet.

"Yes, that is exactly what I'm going to do, except it will be more fun!" he confessed, taking her hand away from the laptop. "Retsu was just so concerned for your health that she prescribed certain unique measures to remedy your unhealthy state! And as your boss, I have to strictly require you to comply for the sake of your well being."

The immaculate assistant peered at the square sheet of paper the man pushed toward her on the table. It contained the doctor's scripted instructions sealed with her signature on the bottom right corner. Nanao's blue-violet eyes roved around the words, turning from astonishment to disbelief and lastly to panic as she proof read the note carefully for the third time.

"T-This must be a mistake!" Her voice demanded it to be one. It is a mistake—a big,_big_ mistake.

"I'm afraid not." Shunsui answered with poorly concealed glee. "She signed it herself as you can see."

But it is illogical not to mention unreasonable! "And how does going on _dates_ with my _boss_ have anything to do with my weight!" she shot him a suspicious look. "I'm calling Unohana-san for a re-consideration."

His smile didn't falter. "You won't be able to reach her, Nanao-chan. Retsu has taken a medical trip to an Indonesian tribal place for some sort of field work. Her flight just left fifteen minutes ago, so I will be her last patient till her return sometime next week. You can check with her assistant Isane if you don't believe me."

Nanao dropped her phone with frustration boiling in her blood. "Sir, I cannot comply with these terms!" she said, holding the prescription with one hand.

The man got up from his chair. "I'm sorry, my lovely Nanao-chan," he replied, smiling a smile that completely nullified his unfelt apology. "But it's doctor's orders. I'll see you at lunch!"

Nanao reclined on the plush leather chair with a new headache after Shunsui practically danced out of the room, beaming. She thought the whole ordeal brought around by the stupid prescription crazy as the brunette re-read the note in defeat.

_Ise Nanao would be placed under the care of a trusted friend Kyouraku Shunsui, who will act as her guardian while I am momentarily away. She would be under his jurisdiction for continued medical care. I have allowed Kyouraku-san to take certain actions for the patient to meet the standard weight and have even advised him to personally take Ise-san out on dates as the best option for such difficult weight cases._

_Unohana Retsu, M.D. _

_Chief Resident of the Seireitei Medical Hospital._

Was it even legal to prescribe patients to go on dates?! Nanao groaned, desperate to get out of this crazy situation. Her work lay forgotten on the table as she left the room with her mind in disarray.

* * *

She chose to ignore the medical note her boss flaunted when he entered the office at lunch break with full hands. The man set the tray of food aside and gave her a reprimanding look.

"You didn't show up at the cafeteria."

"I'm not putting up with your silly games, sir."

Shunsui sat at the edge of the neat able—an act he knew got to her nerves. It worked in making his assistant look at him from the company files she dedicated her lunch break to.

"Whoever said I was playing? This isn't a game, Nanao. It is a measure to keep you healthy so your concerned boss and doctor could be in peace. Now set those aside," he said, raising his brows crossly at the folders on her table. "If you don't want to go down, then I'll bring lunch to you."

Knowing all arguments would only fall short over her boss's stubborn head, Nanao stopped debating her point and obediently cleared the folders. Shunsui eagerly set the table for her in an attempt to make a romantic picnic ground in the office.

He was wearing his indecent pink button down shirt over faded jeans and slippers, contrasting her proper yellow polo, grey skirt (which Shunsui condemned to be' too long' resting on her knees), and black pumps.

The man settled down on a chair so that he faced his adorable Nanao-chan.

"I didn't know what you'd like to eat so I got everything!"

"I–I can see that, sir," Nanao mumbled, twitching at the banquet fit for a professional sumo wrestler before her. Her fingers reached for her chopsticks, and gently, poked the chicken. She mentally wondered if the silence could get any more awkward. Who should speak first? What could there be to talk about? They opened their mouths at the same time and suffered the wordless argument to let the other speak first.

Nanao obliged with a soft blush at her lack of experience. "Pardon me, sir, but I don't know what there is to talk about."

"Shunsui," he hastily corrected, smiling. "And in my opinion, I'd rather center the conversation on the gorgeous woman in front of me."

"No flirting, please, sir." Nanao countered strictly.

Her remark made the man gasp with dramatic shock. "But Nanao-chan, we're on a date!"

Nanao's eyes roved to the door that separated them from the outside world. "We are still in the office—"

"No! No! No! We are on a date . . . _in_ the office. Our date comes first, Nanao-chan, so the rules are called off."

It was one of his strange reasoning again, but Nanao let it pass than battle another lost cause. Instead, she fed herself with another bite of her chicken casserole.

"How's your presentation going on, Nanao-chan? You've been working on it so hard, you're getting me curious!"

It was a safe topic; Nanao exhaled in relief and felt the tension in her body relax. "So far so good, sir—err—Shunsui. I plan on prioritizing our classic wines—leaning more on tradition and the basic blocks. I'm thinking next year would be better to exhibit our new ones, targeting the general youth—" she paused upon catching the man smiling at her.

"What is it, sir? Is it not to your liking?"

Shunsui shook his head with an amused grin. "Of course I do! I was just wondering if there's anything you can't do at all! I'm astounded that you're even planning for an event a freakin' two months away! You really are amazing, _my Nanao-chan_."

There was something in the way he praised her and called her name that made her shiver. She always knew her boss had a way with women. Damn that it should work on her too!

"Well, I—I like to plan, sir. I don't find it amazing or any of the sort."

"Oh? What else do you like doing then, aside from planning and working?" He leaned closer, and if she wasn't hallucinating, she'd say his hand wasn't that close a moment ago.

"There's nothing much about me that would interest you, sir. I'll probably bore you to death."

Shunsui flicked her statement away. "No. No, Nanao-chan. You'd be surprised how interested I am."

"Err . . . I suppose I like reading on my spare times."

"Anything in particular?" He probed.

Nanao tilted her chin in thought. "I suppose I favor the mystery genre or anything to do with history. I read the classics too."

It surprised her when her boss spilled a couple of familiar titles. She never thought the man to be a reader—at least it didn't show. He caught her attention—more of her curiosity—now. What more surprises does he have tucked under his sleeve . . .

"What else are you fond of, Nanao-chan, aside from literature? Art? Music?"

"I appreciate art just fine, sir, though with music, I'm afraid I am terribly untalented."

Shunsui chuckled in amusement. "Oh really? I remember you singing one time at the New Year's party, quite drunk." Nanao burned with embarrassment. He witnessed that?! Someone shoot her.

"Don't stress yourself over it, Nanao-chan. You work too hard; it's only right to have fun once in a while."

How his hand managed its way on top of hers, she didn't know. She didn't pay heed to anything except her racing pulse and the interesting things her boss had to say for the duration of their lunch. They tarried even after lunch time, talking like old friends. It went past her that time flew by so quickly since the moment Shunsui presented her a lunch tray. When Nanao finally remembered time and her unfinished papers, she jumped in panic, causing the man to laugh.

"How can it be two already! I have work to do, sir, so if you'll excuse me," Nanao hinted the door with stern eyes.

Shunsui produced a satisfied grin. "Alright, Nanao-chan, as long as you finished your food," he took the empty dishes in his hands and yanked the door open with his feet. He looked over his shoulder, playful wrinkles gracing his eyes.

"Don't forget about our date tonight, Nanao-chan."

The brunette looked up, aghast and flushed. "Sir, I refuse to go! Surely one date should be enough—"

"Why, Nanao-chan, there's no comprising of a doctor's orders!" He chided with delighted humor. "I'll pick you up at your place at eight. Wear something nice."

Nanao opened her mouth for another objection but closed it when the man left the room with a wink. It didn't help her one bit how her stomach was doing minor acrobatics at the prospect of having him for herself the second time. For as much as he was one of the most stubborn, exasperating human being on the face of the planet he was also charming and undoubtedly interesting.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matsumoto didn't know what to make of seeing her roommate properly dressed on a Friday night. The typical Nanao she knew would've been in her comfortable pajamas by now, that is, of course, unless she had _plans_.

"Where are you going?" the strawberry blonde inquired curiously, dumping her bag on a side table to join the brunette on the couch.

Nanao answered without looking at her. "On a date."

She swears, Rangiku's scream would've hit high on Bell's pitch chart. The woman lapped at the juicy information. "So . . . who's the lucky man you decided to give a chance?"

"Kyouraku Shunsui."

"Your boss? The one who made it on Japan's top 20 richest man list? I think it was also him who made the 15th on a sexiest Japanese man list as well."

Nanao sighed. "Yes, that's him."

Another piercing shriek. Nanao wouldn't doubt that this 'news' would reach the ears of the rest of their friends. However from ecstatic rejoicing, Matsumoto's face changed to that of reprimand.

"And what in the world are you wearing?" she said tartly, glancing Nanao from heel to head. "No way in hell will you be leaving this apartment wearing those office slacks! Do you think Cinderella would've attracted the Prince if she wore rags to the ball?" The blonde clicked her tongue in distaste and flew into the brunette's bedroom for a better wardrobe.

Nanao frowned as the blonde continued to inflict chaos in her tidy room. How nice is 'wear something nice' supposed to mean? Her office slacks were presentable and professional. Yes, she wouldn't want to keep professionalism away from their date. It was her security. If professionalism was out of the way then there would only be Shunsui and Nanao and not her boss and assistant.

"I found it!" came a shrill voice within the walls of her bedroom. Matsumoto came out in pants, but with a Cheshire grin on her face. And in her hands . . .

Nanao's eyes popped slightly out of their sockets, mouth ajar. "I am _not_wearing that!"

"But you have to—it's perfect!" Matsumoto persuaded, donning her innocent, puppy look Nanao knew so well.

"No, I won't! It's freezing outside and you expect me to wear . . . _that_?!" Her expression cried in horror at the turquoise silk dress she once wore a long time ago. It had a halter neckline with hardly anything to conceal her bare back. But at least the dress touched her knees.

"But it's so classy and sexy! He wouldn't dare keep his eyes off you! And mind you Nanao it's only ten degrees! It's hardly mid-autumn!"

Nanao couldn't deny the yearning tugging at the corners of her heart to have his soft brown eyes on her. Hell—she was going mad!

She was cut off and pushed to the bathroom before she could express more vehement protest that sexy wasn't what she was aiming for in the first place! Nanao resigned into slipping into the soft, sexy garment. The many similarities of Matsumoto and Shunsui would have to be their stubbornness. Debating against the two would've dried one's patience and sanity! Nanao took the gold heels her insistent roommate picked for her and grabbed her coat and scarf from the coat stand. She'd make a run-for-it before Matsumoto could yank her glasses and hairclip to render her wholly defenseless.

She ran for the door, opened it, and clumsily bumped into a firm chest. Warm hands pressed itself over her shoulder to steady her.

"Yare, Nanao-chan. So eager for our date, are we?" He kept his smile to himself as he observed a blush reach her ears. Bending over, he made sure his stubble tickled her ears before whispering. "You look wonderful."

She could say the same for him. It was one of those rarities when her boss tidied his appearance and wore a crisp maroon polo and an actual suit beneath his heavy coat. He even sprayed a bit of cologne—God help her. Nanao felt helpless when the man took her hand and led her outside, not seeing the wink Shunsui gave Matsumoto before shutting the door.

They travelled to the car in silence. Shunsui held her hand, but Nanao didn't bother to complain. The silence was thawed when both were safely enclosed inside the luxurious interior of Shunsui's car.

"Where do you want to eat, Nanao-chan? "

"Anywhere would be fine, sir–Shunsui." She was still coping with the reality that she's inside her boss's car as his _date_.

Shunsui snorted. "Well, what are you craving for then? Steak? Pasta? Sushi?"

"Anything would be fine. I'm not too picky with food." She winced, feeling like a fool in her dress and heels. Skin exposure wasn't something she's accustomed to. Her date noted everything upon keen observation. He kept his comments to himself and instead worked on cheering up the mood.

"All right then, Nanao-chan. I'll take you to this amazing place. By the end of this date, I'll have you well fed and satisfied."

The man kept the mood light and engaging during the drive, managing to strike up conversations with ease. He seemed so sincere, Nanao felt herself warm up to him slowly that she eventually forgot all about her sexy attire. She felt it, most undoubtedly, the yearning to talk with him even late into the night.

Shunsui shifted off the road and slowed as the car drove into a cramped driveway of their designated spot. Nanao forgot her manners and left her mouth open, never expecting what the man had in his unpredictable mind!

"S-sir, this is McDonalds," she muttered when her date turned off the engine.

"Yes, it is, Nanao-chan. I hope you like burgers, fries, soft drinks." His smile was playful yet serious. He wasn't lying!

The man opened the door for her like the perfect gentleman and took her hand in his; together, they went into the fast food shop. She didn't have a clue what Shunsui was thinking telling her to 'wear something nice' and taking her somewhere as casual as McDonalds! The dining customers were staring at them as if they were some circus freaks in their fancy attire. Nevertheless, her date never let her go, and she's been with him long enough to trust him.

"Let's go to the second floor, Nanao-chan," he whispered to her ear. "I've prepared something nice."

Her jaw dropped yet again when they reached the top of the flight of stairs. It was empty and calm unlike the hustle and bustle of fast food life down below. There was a usual table for two at a side near the window, and she only saw it because of the short candles lighted all over the floor and one on the table. The man really had such an eye for detail, she thought, knowing Shunsui planned every candle and rose petal on the floor and specifically chose the table next to the second floor window to give them a view. There was music on the nearby stereo which completed the romantic—no, _intimate_—setting for a date.

"I booked the entire second floor for our date," he said with his hand on her shoulder offering to take her coat for her. The thick wool slipped off to show her flawless back and legs. Shunsui took a lingering glance before the woman asked.

"Why McDonald's, sir? I'm afraid I don't understand." She had been too curious to even notice she called him sir yet again.

"Well, I wanted you to be comfortable enough on our date so I decided on bringing you somewhere familiar. You eat here every Tuesday as set on your schedule. I stand to be corrected though I doubt I will be."

Nanao raised an eyebrow, surprised at his sharp observation skills. It was kind of stalker-ish, but nothing new for Shunsui. Sometimes, he just has the knack on knowing her more than herself! She appreciated it that he looked at her situation in consideration. Most of the men she dated were self centered beings who focused more on themselves than they did with her.

"It's sort of funny why you asked me to go through all that trouble of 'dressing nicely' since we are sitting here in our formal attire on the second floor of McDonalds. Sort of ironic, actually."

"But Nanao-chan! Isn't it more fun to dress up? Are you mad?" He seemed to want to please her so much it touched her.

"It's unique. And don't be absurd, I'm not mad. It's amusing that's all."

Their food was served by a regular employee Shunsui must've requested to dress up as well in a clean polo and slacks. He had pre-ordered for her dinner which consisted of a Big Mac, fries, and an upsized drink of coke. A very unhealthy selection for someone who wanted her to eat healthily, she noted—another irony. But Nanao honestly couldn't care less. She was famished and the fries looked so tempting.

Shunsui didn't withhold from eating either and squeezed a generous blob of ketchup for them to share. The sight of him biting on his Big Mac and licking the tomato dip from his fingers in his fine suit was so humbling. Everyone knew as a fact that Kyouraku Shunsui could very well afford classy five-star buffets in five-star hotels. He was _that _rich, being part of the lineage of one of Japan's old wealthy families. And yet looking at him much on his fries and slurp on his coke was so . . . ordinary.

She was shaken out of her thoughts when Shunsui extended a long strip of French fries, wanting to feed her himself. How could anyone care so much?

The wonderful warmth that suddenly blossomed on her chest frightened her—alarmed her—that she realized what exactly is happening. There was no crossing of that line between romantic and professional! Reason screamed at her head. As much as the date could be so perfect, he was still, at the end of the evening, her boss, and it was taboo to get involved with bosses. The crosses of different voices of reason and feelings were clashing in her head that it made it difficult to concentrate on her burger.

Her head is throbbing.

_How did it come to this?_ Nanao thought in despair, glancing at the man at the other end of the table. The candle on the side flickered and casted a shadow that only made his handsome face look so irresistibly . . . yummy.

She gasped inwardly and shoved the traitorous thought away.

"Nanao-chan, are you alright? You're not eating." Shunsui smirked. "Would you like me to feed you?"

"No. No!" she refused, blushing.

"Oooo my Nanao-chan's so adorable when she blushes! Ah! Here comes dessert!"

It was a sundae topped with hot chocolate fudge—a delightful treat. Nanao did her best to lavish all her attention on the dessert and not the man who seemed good enough to eat across the table. She was more than relieved when Shunsui opened a new topic of conversation.

The man is such an interesting person, being so much more than he let on with his usually shaggy appearance. He had so much intellect, having graduated with honors at a prestigious university. How he managed to balance studying with his fooling around, she didn't know. Nanao had to admit, she was impressed and more intrigued with a man than she has ever been. There were just so much surprises in his personal revelations; she didn't even care at the moment if it wasn't professional, just wanting to keep the talk going.

She inwardly scowled when her phone rang all of a sudden, breaking the conversation's steady momentum. Shunsui watched her quizzical look, smiled, and silently took her hand into his. As always, her reaction never failed to amuse him.

"H-hello?" Nanao muttered with a blush at the intimate contact. After a few seconds of silence, the brunette's face turned first confused, then shocked, and then finally serious and rigidly calm.

"Alright, I'll tell him. Yes, you're welcome. Goodbye."

"What was that about?" Shunsui asked, concerned, as he stroked the soft patch of skin on Nanao's hand. His date withdrew from his touch and folded her arms, looking at him with an arched brow. Years of experience told him that was the look of Ise Nanao being unpleased with something.

"Well, sir, I just had a rather _interesting_ conversation with _Unohana-san_. She said she wants to extend her apologies once again for _**having to back out on your scheduled appointment this morning **_due to a cold."

Shunsui gulped at the rise to her voice. "You're right, Nanao-chan," he smiled weakly, innocently, "that_ is_ an interesting conversation."

He always thought of Nanao sexy when she was all hot tempered, but his foretelling of tasting her wrath made him forget it—slightly.

"Then would you explain to me how you could've gotten a prescription when the doctor is on a sick leave?" her tone was low and dangerous now, definitely threatening.

"Erm," the man averted his eyes. He was in a tight spot and no way is he getting out of it. "Retsu gave it to me before she found out she was sick?" he tried lamely.

"_Shunsui!_ Did you write this-this stupid prescription?!" Nanao held out a crumpled paper containing the neat instructions of the doctor—or so she was led to believe all this time.

"No, I did not write it, Nanao-chan."

"Then who—"

The mysterious suspect struck her suddenly while she inspected the handwriting carefully. No, her boss couldn't have written it. His scrawls were too distinct; she would know it right away. This was the crime of a woman. And there weren't much women she knew of who would love to put her into her situation now.

"Rangiku!"

The expression of guilt Shunsui showed confirmed her suspicion, and she felt slightly betrayed by her closest friend. To have them scheming on something so –so ridiculous! She felt like a fool.

"This is a despicable joke, sir," she said frostily, making Shunsui frown. "I'm leaving."

She didn't even make it out of her chair when a hand shot to chain her wrist.

"Nevertheless if it is a fake prescription, Rangiku and my intentions is still the same. Nanao-chan, we care for you. You still need to eat more—to fill up those bones! We just added a more fun approach in doing so. It was never that we wanted to fool you; I swear, our intentions were pure."

She believed him the moment he said it. His intent eyes told her the truth.

"Then I'll thank you for your concern, sir. Next time you can just speak it out to me directly rather than taking me in circles."

Shunsui seemed hurt at the formal tone she took with him. "But you don't listen, Nanao-chan! This was the only way I thought to get you to eat. And besides, didn't you enjoy our date?"

She did, God help her! She never had as much of a fun time like she did with Kyouraku Shunsui, and she'd be the biggest liar if she even denied it. No one exerted so much effort for her—and the candles, the settings, the music were quite an effort.

"It was lovely, thank you. I'll bear it in mind to stop skipping meals," she answered softly with a hint of gratitude. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go home and butcher someone."

Shunsui recited a mental prayer for Matsumoto. "I'll drive you home."

"Thank you, Shunsui, but I'll take a taxi instead. I've got a lot on my mind anyway so I prefer to be alone for now."

Thankfully, he let her go. "Alright. I'll see you at the office tomorrow then."

Nanao donned her coat and left the place in a mind full of boggling thoughts. There were still mild butterflies in her stomach, and it wasn't even the coke she drank. She took one final glance at the second floor after hailing a cab and saw Shunsui smile, his eyes on her, as he raised his hand in goodbye. Nanao smiled back and continued smiling even as she got inside the taxi and took off for home.

She learned a lot about Kyouraku Shunsui that day—and even more so at the new revelation about herself. Yes, she didn't realize it before, but it seemed what was supposed to be a mandatory command turned out to be a real date after all. And she enjoyed every minute of it.

At that moment she realized there must be more to Shunsui than just being her boss; she couldn't help but laugh for the new sensation she discovered.

_Stupid prescription._

* * *

A/N: It's been ages since I last updated. I suppose it's because I've been too busy with my fictionpress account, and I've stopped watching Bleach (it's getting so long!). But of course, I still keep myself updated somehow, especially on the Shunsui/Nanao parts. I know this chapter is long overdue so many thanks to those who took the time to read it. I'm quite tired today so my eyes aren't as sharp to errors. Also, I have another chapter in mind so you can expect a little more from me. Gosh, I missed writing here.

--Gen


End file.
